<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>总而言之小天狼星怀孕了 by Stoneinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356937">总而言之小天狼星怀孕了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater'>Stoneinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如题</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>未经审判，西里斯·布莱克就被送进了阿兹卡班。</p><p>他在阿兹卡班门前安检过了一圈，还没收到摄魂怪的寒冷恐惧大礼包，又被退了货，一脸懵逼地跟着船回陆地了。</p><p>西里斯坐在魔法部的会见室里，琢磨难道守卫手里拿的是颜值探测器？我颜值超过摄魂怪能忍受的范围了？</p><p>这时，巴蒂·克劳奇怒气冲冲地从另一侧的门走了进来，砸在铁窗对面的座位上。话说西里斯还是跟他儿子坐的一艘船，那小子显然没运气搞到双程票。</p><p>两人同时开口。</p><p>“你（们）是在耍我（们）玩吗？”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>克劳奇：你别以为你卑鄙的阴谋能得逞。</p><p>西里斯：我又不是故意长这么帅的。</p><p>克劳奇：你勾引了哪个傲罗？说！</p><p>西里斯：？</p><p>克劳奇：还是哪个食死徒？就算你不说我们也会对月份进行精确评估，坦白从宽，抗拒从严。</p><p>西里斯：等一下。</p><p>克劳奇：还装傻，你这令人作呕的，下三滥的——</p><p>西里斯：谁怀孕了？这不可能啊我好一阵子都没——</p><p>克劳奇：你！守卫检测出你正怀有身孕！</p><p>掷地不但有声、还能把混凝土地面砸个坑的沉默。</p><p>西里斯：我就问一个问题，男监入口测孕做什么？</p><p>问就是魔法。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>克劳奇一口咬定，西里斯是为了逃避刑罚，故意抓紧时间把自己搞怀孕的。</p><p>西里斯觉得很委屈，劳资连杀人都认了，要是知道自己还有这功能，有什么可不认的？我TM没认就真不是故意的啊！</p><p>他诚恳地说：您看，我要是故意的，被抓到之后干嘛不说？难道是想在法庭上表演一个流产吗？</p><p>气得克劳奇拍案而起，唾沫横飞：这就是你的目的！你想上法庭？你想作秀？？你以为威森加摩会宽恕你吗？？？</p><p>沟通，真TM难啊。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>但确实有那么一条法律规定，孕妇必须取保候审，哺乳期内原则上不送阿兹卡班。</p><p>孕夫，这个，参照适用。</p><p>西里斯一进圣芒戈的检查室就问：我这情况堕胎孩子会从哪儿出来？</p><p>治疗师哆嗦了下，差点儿直接给他戳没了。</p><p>西里斯又说：只要别告诉我是吐出来。</p><p>治疗师：……别想不开，你这孩子情况不太好，不静养的话很难保住，一不小心还会有生命危险啊。</p><p>西里斯：喔，那不堕了。</p><p>治疗师：……</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>检测结果是他怀孕刚满两个月，距离他被抓才过去一个半月，所以抓捕他的傲罗总算正式摆脱了“西里斯·布莱克孩儿他爹候选人”的黑锅。</p><p>不知道是不是这个原因，再次审问他的时候，傲罗们的表情比此前更臭。一时之间，西里斯都以为自己在没注意到的情况下真勾引过他们。</p><p>傲罗：孩子他爹到底是谁？</p><p>西里斯深思熟虑地回答：彼得·佩迪鲁。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>西里斯·布莱克怀了彼得·佩迪鲁的孩子。</p><p>起初，这只是一句陈述。</p><p>后来，被添上了一些情节。</p><p>再后来，被充实了许多细节。</p><p>再再后来，被加入了许多动词、对话和形容词。</p><p>等他被接出狱，外界已经传得沸沸扬扬。据说，布莱克之所以投敌，是因为这个单纯的富家公子被外表懦弱内心强悍的矮小男人给PUA了，既丢了人，也丢了心。布莱克羞于启齿，只得向嫂子莉莉·波特倾诉，并因她的关怀和抚慰逐渐爱上了她。然而波特夫妇感情甚笃，注定了莉莉又是一个他得不到的人。双重打击之下，布莱克坠入黑暗世界，因为光明无法给他带来救赎。然而在布莱克心灰意冷之后，佩迪鲁却发现自己早已深深地爱上这个男人，开始穷追不舍。最终，他们之间微妙的平衡因伏地魔和波特夫妇的身亡崩溃，这段阴差阳错的感情以一种极为惨烈的方式收场了。</p><p>男人听了会沉默，女人听了会流lui。</p><p>作为当事人，西里斯对此一无所知。</p><p>接他出狱的卢平表情复杂：你为什么不告诉我们你跟彼得的事？</p><p>西里斯回答：怪丢人的。</p><p>啊，多么恰当的回答。</p><p>卢平差点哭粗来。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>为便于西里斯养胎，莱姆斯做主把他从前的公寓给续租了，希望熟悉的环境能让前好友感觉安全一点。重新住进去之后，西里斯每天能坐得住的时候，不是坐在桌边，就是坐在床上，干等。</p><p>卢平小心地问：西里斯，你在等什么呢？</p><p>西里斯回答：等流产呢。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>西里斯坐不住的时候，基本上就是在吐、干呕或者抽筋，妊娠反应之剧烈世所罕见。</p><p>没法子，他的身体原本不是用来干这个的。</p><p>西里斯没等到他期待的流产，却等到了自己开始显怀，渐渐地腹肌线都被抻平了。肚皮下的小人儿兴高采烈地玩着自己新生的手脚，一刻不歇地对他的肺，或者胃，或者膀胱，或者前列腺饱以老拳。他每天睡不了几个小时，孕期没长多少体重，肚子大起来，四肢则细了些，这个天杀的小肿瘤要把他吸干了。</p><p>莱姆斯对此很关心，他恨透了西里斯，但却对西里斯腹中的孩子满怀慈爱。他学会了怎么给孕夫按摩抽筋的腿，背下了整套止吐的食谱和药方，就算是自己不能在场的月圆之夜，也总委托信得过的人看住西里斯。说实话，他可能是唯一期待那玩意儿降生的人。</p><p>西里斯开始考虑为了这份期待，是否值得让一个新生命来到这世界。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>冬去春来，一次产检促使他下定了决心。</p><p>治疗师表示，已经六个月了，到了决定是去是留的最后关头。你的骨盆长得不是很对劲，孩子还有点胎盘前置，再怀下去怕是有生命危险。而且孕后期遭的罪，恐怕比阿兹卡班还厉害。</p><p>莱姆斯：留下这孩子，风险有多大？</p><p>西里斯：我要定了，保小。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>九个月的时候，西里斯的五脏六腑都快被揍起茧子了，他们终于到了商量怎么把孩子拿出来的阶段。</p><p>治疗师让他选，是人工开个门，还是哪儿进去的哪儿出来。</p><p>西里斯：……</p><p>西里斯：就不能切开掏出来吗？</p><p>治疗师：我们是文明巫师，文明巫师不把人切开。</p><p>西里斯：打个商量，我给你一千加隆，你当会儿野蛮人。</p><p>治疗师：我不会。</p><p>西里斯：好吧，在我妈死前我也没有一千加隆。</p><p>莱姆斯：……</p><p> </p><p>其实我还没想孩儿他爹是谁hhh</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11.</p><p>为了稳定西里斯的情绪，莱姆斯对各类大小道消息围追堵截，不让它们透进前好友耳朵里。然而世上没有不透风的墙，更不要说这墙每个月还得消失一次。</p><p>这么一看，莱姆斯还是很有远见的。</p><p>西里斯（原本预计）倒数第二次产检时听说，魔法部纠结了小一年，最终决定给PUA污点英雄彼得·佩迪鲁的梅林勋章降个级。</p><p>他当场把孩子给笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>这阵势肯定来不及回家了，几个人七手八脚就把西里斯架去了……生物伤害科。</p><p>在一所没有妇产科病房的医院里，这是最对症的一科了。</p><p>跪在床上正经历有史以来最惊人的便秘的西里斯觉得，挺贴切的。</p><p>没有什么生物能把他伤得更疼，狼人不行，食死徒不行，伏地魔本人来了也不行。</p><p>每当阵痛来临，他就攥着莱姆斯的衬衫，浑身发抖，给自己打气：加油，加油，过了这关就能回阿兹卡班了！</p><p>莱姆斯：……</p><p> </p><p>13.</p><p>治疗师询问西里斯是否要镇痛药，不等对方把话说完，西里斯就连声抢道：要要要，先来一加仑！</p><p>治疗师擦汗：不是这样计量的。</p><p>莱姆斯：来份标准剂量，谢谢。</p><p>然后这人把要拿在手里，跟西里斯离着一个可望不可即的距离，说：你得先回答我一个问题。</p><p>连治疗师都傻眼了：兄弟，你可真是个狼人。</p><p>莱姆斯：yeah</p><p>西里斯哀号：别别别，别这样莱姆斯。</p><p>莱姆斯试着把地方腾给终于赶来的助产士，但西里斯抓得太死，以致脱身的唯一办法是当众爆衫。</p><p>他无情地说：这是你自找的，西里斯。先回答问题。</p><p>西里斯继续哀号：给我那该死的药，求你了兄弟。</p><p>治疗师：这位先生，这实在太不人道了，我必须提醒——</p><p>莱姆斯：闭嘴！</p><p>老实人发火，威力还是很强的。西里斯声名远播，治疗师明智地选择把功夫用在下边。</p><p>西里斯惨叫：月亮脸！我要死了我要死了……</p><p>莱姆斯稍微动摇了一下，西里斯抓紧这个机会，扑对方身上嗷就哭了。</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p>人们总是告诉你，十月怀胎，一朝分娩，再把孩子养育成人，你需要舍弃许多东西。</p><p>但很少有人告诉你，头一样就是尊严。</p><p>西里斯能如此恣意在好友肩上嚎哭的最大原因不是难受（虽然难受是根本原因），而是他在过去几个月已经被崽子蹬哭无数次了。自那小畜生学会跳踢踏舞，他怀疑自己刚出生那会儿哭得都没那么凶过。</p><p>莱姆斯赶紧把药灌进了他嘴里，这家伙，在硬心肠方面一点天赋都没有。</p><p>西里斯缓过气来，问：你刚想问啥？</p><p>莱姆斯：……</p><p>莱姆斯：孩子他爹到底是谁？我不相信是彼得。</p><p>西里斯：……</p><p>西里斯：就这？</p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p>我也不知道啊。西里斯如是回答。</p><p>莱姆斯：行了，专心生你的孩子吧，我不问了。</p><p>西里斯：不是，我真不知道！骗你我是狗！</p><p>莱姆斯：明白了。</p><p>西里斯：那个，骗你我是鼻涕精。</p><p>（正在上课的斯内普：阿嚏！）</p><p>莱姆斯：你被强暴了？</p><p>衬衫下的身体微微僵硬，显然脑中已勾勒出月黑风高夜一群蒙面男子的可怕图景。正巧这会儿赶上一次剧烈收缩，逼得西里斯话都说不利索，等他找回舌头，哥们的怀抱已经变得又温柔又可靠。</p><p>莱姆斯：我很抱歉。</p><p>西里斯：不是，你误会了。</p><p>莱姆斯：如果你不想谈……</p><p>西里斯：那也不是因为你以为的原因。呃，你听说过壁尻吗。</p><p>莱姆斯：啥？</p><p>西里斯：壁——尻——</p><p>治疗师：啥？</p><p>莱姆斯：我听清你的发音了。</p><p>西里斯：就是，啊，一种能日到洞但是看不到脸的成人级娱乐活动。</p><p>莱姆斯：……</p><p>助产士：我必须提醒你，布莱克先生，你在三个月内都不能进行此项活动。我是说，任何形式的需要使用这一部位的性行为——</p><p>莱姆斯：这没解释你怎么会怀孕。</p><p>西里斯：就，那天我喝得有点high，可能走错房间了……回想起来，发现我喝了房间里的饮料之后，老板的表情的确很诡异——嗷嗷嗷！给我再来一杯刚才那个成么？</p><p>莱姆斯：我先总结一下。你去玩——你刚才说的那项活动，走错了房间，而原本包下那个房间的人正打算借种？</p><p>助产士们互相对视，一副在盘算这个新闻能卖多少钱的表情。</p><p>西里斯：我猜……我猜就是这样，当时我只觉得饮料味道有点奇怪——能给我药了吗？求你了？月亮脸，小毛球，大灰狼，甜心莱米——</p><p>被呼叫的人灌药的架势，仿佛要把瓶子也从他喉咙里塞进去。也可能不是喉咙口，如果不是其他地方正交通堵塞。</p><p>莱姆斯：我是狼人，所以孩子他爹是彼得，听清了吗？</p><p>助产士们一个激灵，纷纷点头。</p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p>西里斯真受不了了。</p><p>他不知道姑娘们是怎样，但她们肯定不需要体验一个字面意义上脑袋大的东西顶住前列腺长达五个小时。</p><p>西里斯：操操操！给我！给我！</p><p>莱姆斯：不行，西里斯，摄入再多药物会阻止你用力的。</p><p>西里斯咬牙：我是说，给我刀子。</p><p>莱姆斯警惕地：你想干什么？</p><p>西里斯：我自己掏！</p><p> </p><p>17.</p><p>这个计划被驳回的原因之一是西里斯可能会挖出不需要挖出来的东西或者把孩子搞破相，此外——</p><p>助产士：哦！出血了！大出血！好大的出血！</p><p>西里斯：什么？</p><p>莱姆斯：没事的，你是胎盘前置，这个情况在意料之中……</p><p>西里斯：会把孩子淹死么？</p><p>莱姆斯：呃，不会。它成长在羊水里，你忘了？</p><p>西里斯：那没事。</p><p>莱姆斯：……</p><p> </p><p>18.</p><p>助产士：出来了出来了！是个——</p><p>西里斯毅然决然地昏了过去，既没听到自己生出来的是个什么妖魔鬼怪，也没听到传说中的第一声啼哭。</p><p>他特别希望自己一觉醒来人在阿兹卡班，但就算是魔法部，也没丧病到这个地步。</p><p>挂着俩黑眼圈的莱姆斯补全了他没听完的话：是个健康的男孩，在你左边。</p><p>西里斯坚定地看着右边。</p><p>莱姆斯：他是金发，所以我们基本可以肯定孩子的父亲——另一个父亲，的确不是彼得。</p><p>西里斯：不，只是我怀它的时候没墨了。</p><p>莱姆斯：别这样，他很漂亮。你想给他起什么名字？</p><p>西里斯：你起吧，送你了，我不要。</p><p>莱姆斯：这是你的孩子。</p><p>西里斯：你的。</p><p>莱姆斯：你的。</p><p>西里斯：你的。</p><p>莱姆斯：……别闹了。</p><p>西里斯：再不把它弄出去我就咬舌自尽。</p><p> </p><p>19.</p><p>莱姆斯换了个话题：那服药剂赋予你的一次性子宫我们顺利取出来了。</p><p>西里斯：呃，它不会出现在我接下来喝的汤里吧？</p><p>莱姆斯：……如果你提出这种要求，我必须命令你亲自下厨。</p><p>西里斯：你以为说这个就能让我忘了把它弄出去的事儿？</p><p>莱姆斯：是他，这是个孩子。别否认了。</p><p>西里斯果断翻身，从离孩子比较远的那边摔下了床。</p><p> </p><p>20.</p><p>尽管西里斯成功让那死崽子远离了自己，并且挺过了各种出血、脱垂、裂伤和失禁，但没挺过姗姗来迟的——</p><p>涨，奶。</p><p>随着专业按摩师的动作，西里斯差点整个人从床上弹起来。</p><p>莱姆斯安抚他：忍着点，马上就好，很快……</p><p>西里斯尖叫：我！什！么！时！候！才！能！去！阿！兹！卡！班？！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21.</p><p>自从那崽子落地，莱姆斯大部分时间都不在西里斯身边转悠了，而他在的时候，就成了广播站。</p><p>今天他长开了点，变得白白胖胖的，真看不出你能生出这么白胖的孩子诶。</p><p>今天他哭个不停，换了个牌子的尿布就好了，看来菲尔德牌确实不太行。</p><p>今天他老往你病房的方向伸手，我觉得他是想你了，真的不看一眼吗？</p><p>今天他饭量见长，我只好给他多喂了点牛奶，你觉得你还有么？</p><p>西里斯咸鱼状瘫在床上，两手向上，前臂挡住脸：挤，随便挤，奶就像海绵里的水，只要愿挤总还是有的。</p><p> </p><p>22.</p><p>等能下地了，西里斯上称一称，轻了二十磅。莱姆斯心疼地咬了咬唇皮，决定今天再给孩儿他男妈妈炖只鸡。</p><p>西里斯：扯淡吧，哪有二十磅重的新生儿。</p><p>莱姆斯：……</p><p>西里斯倒想起个事儿：这阵子得花不少吧，好吃好喝，连按摩师都是专业的，你哪儿来的钱？</p><p>莱姆斯：是这样，我找邓不利多借钱——</p><p>西里斯：那还好，不用还了。</p><p>莱姆斯：后来不知道怎么回事就变成了众筹。</p><p>西里斯：……是我想的那个众筹吗？</p><p>莱姆斯：凤凰社内部众筹，没那么糟。</p><p>西里斯：这阵子到底有多少人在等我生孩子？</p><p>莱姆斯：连斯内普都捐了五个加隆，我还挺意外的。</p><p>西里斯：……</p><p>西里斯：我再也不要离开医院了。</p><p>但这是不可能的，他还得去阿兹卡班呢。</p><p>西里斯：既然是众筹，索性把活人们的姓氏都写字条上，抓阄决定孩子性什么吧。</p><p>莱姆斯：……</p><p>莱姆斯：你开心就好。</p><p>装字条的纸盒摇啊摇，西里斯一手如蛟龙入洞往里一探，抓出个布莱克。</p><p>他手指什么时候开的光，他怎么不知道？</p><p>莱姆斯：天意难违。</p><p>西里斯：你不能把我写进去。</p><p>莱姆斯：你自己说的活人。</p><p>西里斯：不行，重抓。</p><p>莱姆斯：不带反悔的。</p><p>西里斯当场翻下病床，单膝跪地：娶我！以我之名、冠你之姓吧！</p><p>莱姆斯：……重抓。</p><p> </p><p>23.</p><p>第二把抓出了邓不利多。</p><p>西里斯：……谁能写谁不能写你没碧树吗？</p><p>莱姆斯：我已经把邓不利多剔出去了，这是阿不福思的邓不利多。他还给你出了十加隆和家传的催奶食谱呢。</p><p>西里斯：……</p><p>西里斯：算了，邓不利多就邓不利多吧。</p><p>他实在害怕自己下一把抓出斯内普。</p><p>阿不福思遂在不知情的情况下喜（？）当爷/太爷。</p><p> </p><p>24.</p><p>莱姆斯：我也不能一直管他叫“邓不利多”，要是把这个名字跟尿布联系得太紧密，情况会很尴尬的。</p><p>西里斯：用活人名字再抓，把我和两个邓不利多以及斯内普剔出去。你来抓。</p><p>莱姆斯嘿嘿一笑：你怕什么呢？</p><p>他一把抓出了莱姆斯。</p><p>西里斯差点把肠子笑出来。</p><p>莱姆斯：重抓。</p><p>西里斯：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……不带反悔的啊！就这么定了，莱姆斯·邓不利多——</p><p>大声念诵效果就有点糟糕了，西里斯和莱姆斯不约而同地哆嗦了下。</p><p>西里斯：——还是重抓吧，我脑子里出现你穿着婚纱跟邓不利多步入婚姻殿堂的画面了。</p><p>莱姆斯：为什么是我穿婚纱？</p><p>西里斯怜爱地把哥们从上到下打量了一圈。</p><p> </p><p>25.</p><p>第二把抓出了阿拉斯托。</p><p>西里斯：这谁？</p><p>莱姆斯：你不会真以为疯眼的真名叫麦德艾吧？</p><p>西里斯：不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>26.</p><p>莱姆斯高举鱼汤杯：敬阿拉斯托·邓不利多！一个成长中的巫师！</p><p>西里斯完全不给面子，径直把汤喝了，然后是下一杯，又一杯。</p><p>莱姆斯：你要是不喜欢这个名字可以自己再起，我没当真。</p><p>西里斯把杯子往床头柜一顿：没什么，只是疯眼和邓不利多结婚的画面有点恐怖而已。</p><p>莱姆斯：你为什么总要制造这种画面？</p><p>西里斯借汤浇愁：我觉得这个摄魂怪应该吸不走。</p><p>莱姆斯：你这样喝太浪费了，莫莉的汤味道一级棒。</p><p>西里斯：只要它能变成奶就不浪费。</p><p>莱姆斯：……</p><p>莱姆斯：知道吗你这样说话真的好诡异。</p><p>西里斯：我刚生了个孩子，正在哺乳期。</p><p>西里斯：……</p><p>莱姆斯：……</p><p>西里斯：我的人生怎么会变成这样的？</p><p> </p><p>27.</p><p>西里斯在生物伤害科足足住了一个多月，是近期生物伤害科住院最久、伤害来源生物最无辜的一名病人。</p><p>他生下金发婴儿的消息很快传遍大江南北，孩子另一位生父是污点英雄佩迪鲁的事实受到诸多质疑。不过也有许多人现身说法，表示这种情况完全有可能发生。</p><p>长姐同样被判处终身监禁的安多米达·唐克斯公开表示：看看我们三姐妹，从黑到金，生着生着没墨了有什么奇怪的？</p><p>闻言，产夫当场喷奶。别误会，他在喝牛奶而已，为了吃啥补啥。</p><p>西里斯：我就说我最喜欢的是她。</p><p> </p><p>28.</p><p>出院时，莱姆斯昂首挺胸地抱着阿拉斯托走在前，像一位自豪的生身父亲。</p><p>西里斯拖拖拉拉地跟在后，像一位玩弄少女并拒绝为后果负责的渣男。</p><p> </p><p>29.</p><p>大家都认为阿拉斯托可爱极了，每回听到这句话，西里斯都想把刚卸的货塞说话人的肚里，或者蛋里。</p><p>西里斯：合适吗？你们一个个的跑到一叛徒杀人犯家里参观孩子，参观完还不带走？</p><p>热情的莱姆斯：我觉得他喜欢这个小欣克庞克玩具……</p><p>兴奋的德克：他抓我手指了他抓我手指了……</p><p>抱着小女儿的莫莉：呀，金妮笑了，他们没准会是好朋友呢……</p><p>沧桑的阿不福思：我妹妹从前……</p><p>西里斯：……</p><p>西里斯：谢谢你们的关注，需要奶了告诉我一声。</p><p>被监视居住不能出门但依旧逗留在人群外顽固拒绝看一眼孩子的真·生身父亲，正式成为屋里存在感最低的人。</p><p>……的奶源。</p><p> </p><p>30.</p><p>西里斯把刚挤的两瓶放进冰箱，这时他的临时室友回来了，手里拎着一扎啤酒。</p><p>莱姆斯：正好，你已经给阿拉斯托留出下一顿了。来点儿吗？</p><p>西里斯茫然：啤酒也催奶？</p><p>莱姆斯：……不。</p><p>西里斯：那我喝它干啥？</p><p>莱姆斯：你从前喜欢的。</p><p>西里斯：所以？</p><p>莱姆斯：我觉得你也许……</p><p>西里斯忽然汗毛倒竖，不祥的预感油然而生。下一秒狼人把啤酒一扔，蹲地上嗷就哭了。要不吓得钻桌子底下，唯一合理的反应是变形，于是莱姆斯毫不客气地蹭了大脚板一脖子的眼泪鼻涕。</p><p>莱姆斯吸吸鼻子：没事，我就是有点想你们了。</p><p>大黑狗伸舌头舔舔对方的眼泪，然后心想原来母性光辉是会传染的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31.</p><p>西里斯刚把大狼（人）哄睡下，只听自己新卸的货在育儿室没命嚎哭起来。</p><p>他低头一瞅，莱姆斯睡得跟死狼一样。</p><p>某男妈妈原地想了想，长痛不如短痛，反正有这么多叔叔阿姨老爷爷在，阿拉斯托已经饿不着了，于是转身头也不回地出门，站在划定的范围内等待傲罗从天而降。</p><p>不是逃走，是自首。</p><p>等货物哭累了睡下，莱姆斯睡醒了起床，大的抱着小的正满地找狗，就见西里斯遭到了第二轮退货。</p><p>负责退货的傲罗和蔼地表示：我们这只收不漏水的。</p><p> </p><p>32.</p><p>莱姆斯：给。</p><p>他把手里的东西往西里斯怀里一扔，开始跟把西里斯送还的傲罗寒暄。</p><p>西里斯正惦记着吸奶器，顺手接了，穿过客厅搁在餐桌上，转身拉开柜子门，突然想起那是个啥玩意儿。</p><p>傲罗：柜子里有什么？他跟被石化了似的。</p><p>莱姆斯：他妈。</p><p>傲罗：啊？</p><p>西里斯：你妈才在柜子里——把那玩意儿拿走！</p><p>莱姆斯：OK。</p><p>过了一会，他听到两个脚步声走来，餐桌上的东西被拿走，然后有个人用水果刀扎了他的屁股。</p><p>西里斯一跃而起：我操你——</p><p>那名傲罗在他面前举着孩子，莱姆斯持刀站在一旁。</p><p>就这样，他跟阿拉斯托迎来了第一次照面。</p><p>阿拉斯托朝真·生身父亲吐了个口水泡泡。</p><p>西里斯：——呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>33.</p><p>傲罗：他怎么了？</p><p>莱姆斯：产后抑郁。</p><p>傲罗理解地点点头：嗯，换我也抑郁。</p><p>莱姆斯：谢谢，请您帮我抱一会儿。</p><p>见他把刀架到了西里斯脖子上，傲罗：喂？</p><p>莱姆斯：你再这么干——</p><p>西里斯：怎么，你就捅死我？</p><p>莱姆斯狞笑：不，你再这么干我就抱着你哭两个小时，下次三小时，再下次四小时……</p><p>西里斯举起双手：对不起，我再不敢了。</p><p>阿拉斯托：哇——</p><p>傲罗：我先走了。</p><p> </p><p>34.</p><p>西里斯郁闷地躺在床上，隔着一面墙，听莱姆斯给阿拉斯托唱摇篮曲，无聊到跟着节奏拍肚子。</p><p>自从不再有崽子把他的胃当沙袋，一顿顿的补身餐喂下去，他的膘结结实实（软软乎乎）地长了起来。</p><p>西里斯拍完，又捏了捏，接下来试着把它挤成三层、四层……</p><p>当胖子还挺好玩的。</p><p> </p><p>35.</p><p>莱姆斯站在卧室门口：……你可以看我，我没带阿拉斯托。</p><p>西里斯翻了过来，人与狼人之间这点信任还是有的。</p><p>莱姆斯：明晚满月夜，你是自己照顾阿拉斯托，还是我找莫莉帮忙？</p><p>这还用选？</p><p>西里斯果断地：莫莉。你不每次都送她那吗？</p><p>莱姆斯缓缓点头，唇角勾起一丝微笑，让西里斯的后背寒冷了起来。</p><p>24小时后，他怀里摇晃着着金妮，用脚在推的摇篮里睡着罗恩，乔治和弗雷德一边一个兴高采烈地拔他的头发和耳朵。</p><p>找莫莉≠送她那</p><p>如果他之前明白什么叫生无可恋，那么他现在明白自己错了。</p><p>别问莫莉为什么放心让四个崽子玩他，问就是互换人质。</p><p> </p><p>36.</p><p>玩够了小金毛，莫莉绕过房间里散落一地的各种玩具走向西里斯：阿拉斯托真是个乖孩子啊。</p><p>这孩子给你要不要啊？</p><p>西里斯没说出来，不是出于礼貌，而是因为弗雷德正往他嘴唇上夹晾衣夹子。</p><p>莫莉教训了双胞胎，从西里斯怀里接过小女儿：孩子这么教可不行，得告诉他们什么不能做。</p><p>西里斯：妈。</p><p>莫莉：？</p><p>西里斯：我是说，你太强了，真的。你是我见过最强的人。</p><p> </p><p>37.</p><p>莱姆斯第二天一早拖着疲惫的身躯回到公寓，一进屋闻到满屋飘香。莫莉在围裙上擦擦手，神神秘秘地用一根手指比着嘴唇，蹑手蹑脚地带他走到育儿室，轻轻打开了门。</p><p>一只大黑狗跟五只小鬼睡成一堆，场面天真纯洁到观者落泪。</p><p>莱姆斯轻悄悄地关上门，坐在地上偷偷哭了一会儿。</p><p>莫莉也抹了抹眼角：太可爱了，我懂。</p><p>莱姆斯又贴着门缝看了一眼，阿拉斯托靠在大狗肚子上，稳居C位：你太强了，你是怎么做到的？</p><p>莫莉害羞地微笑：他脱敏啦。</p><p> </p><p>38.</p><p>自然，宁静是持续不了多久的。</p><p>场面很快变成金妮和阿拉斯托大哭，弗雷德和乔治直着脖子干嚎，罗恩吸着手指围观，大脚板伸长脖子拖过来一个枕头把阿拉斯托和金妮的襁褓靠上去，然后缩进角落里瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>莱姆斯想了想，走过去加上最后一根稻草：你这个形态下能挤出奶吗？</p><p>大黑狗正式变成了落水狗。</p><p> </p><p>39.</p><p>昨夜辛苦化狼的莱姆斯得以幸免，吃着煎蛋观赏西里斯和莫莉安抚五个人类幼崽。天都亮透了，他们才得以喘口气。</p><p>莱姆斯：欢迎来到我的世界。</p><p>西里斯翻着白眼往嘴里塞面包，热了杯奶朝他推过去，这关怀令莱姆斯深受感动。他捧起杯子啜了一小口，表情瞬间扭曲。</p><p>莱姆斯：味儿不对啊，是不是坏了？</p><p>西里斯：没吧，我五点钟刚挤的。你是不知道，昨晚折腾了一夜——</p><p>莱姆斯：等等，你的？</p><p>西里斯点头：这两天一直有点多，我觉得阿不福思的套餐挺真挺有效——</p><p>莱姆斯已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲进了洗手间。</p><p>西里斯还在那喊：不是生的！我煮过！</p><p>重点在这吗？</p><p> </p><p>40.</p><p>西里斯自己试了一口：恶，确实不好喝，抱歉，我没尝。</p><p>恹恹的莱姆斯：重点也不是口味……算了，别再这么干就完了。</p><p>莫莉自豪地：这是好事啊，母乳——爹乳喂养的孩子不容易生病，我的每个孩子都是我亲自喂的！你看他们多健康啊！比尔、查理和珀西也是……</p><p>莱姆斯不堪忍受地捂住耳朵：求你们换个话题，我这辈子也不会碰任何奶了。</p><p>西里斯坏笑着作势解衣：我看是时候让阿拉斯托试试自己吸——</p><p>莱姆斯：啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！</p><p>他窜进房间，关门的巨响吓哭了小婴儿们。</p><p>结局：两败俱伤。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>41.</p><p>莫莉是个厚道人，在韦斯莱先生来接她（主要是接红毛小鬼们）后又把午餐的牛肉炖上，这才宣布撤退。</p><p>莱姆斯想起个事儿：可以的话请别把大脚板说出去，非法阿尼玛格斯现在魔法部还没查到，要是发现新罪搞不好西里斯会直接被收监啊。</p><p>莫莉头刚点了半下，西里斯：嗯，等我进去了再举报。</p><p>莱姆斯：我也不是这意思。</p><p>西里斯：别傻了，我终身监禁，虱子多了不痒债多了不愁，还能直接给我个吻是怎的？</p><p>莱姆斯：哦对，那天傲罗说你再漏着水乱跑，就真给你个吻。我完全同意，反正哺乳只需要身体。</p><p>西里斯：……</p><p>他对天发誓自己会老老实实相友教子，以免成为没有灵魂的供奶机器。</p><p> </p><p>42.</p><p>脱敏后，西里斯对照顾阿拉斯托秉持着极为实用的态度，对换尿布、喂食（用瓶子）以及打扫卫生等等工作十分积极，但从不跟其他人一块逗阿拉斯托玩，如无必要也绝不抱他。</p><p>这一原则起初得到了良好践行，但自阿拉斯托六个月时的某天起，它被打破了。</p><p>阿拉斯托出牙了。</p><p>按莫莉的说法，她就没见过出牙出得这么遭罪的孩子——这话由她讲出来可相当有说服力。</p><p>阿拉斯托没完没了地发烧、拉肚子、牙床出血、发脾气、流口水、睡不着觉，折腾得两个爹团团转，几乎是24小时轮班把他抱在怀里安抚降温。最后西里斯哪怕没在值班的时候，也每每伴着惨遭折磨的婴儿哭声噩梦连连，或者突然惊醒觉得自己刚才翻身把孩子压死了。</p><p>出完两颗下门牙后这一切终于消停了些许，但看他嘴里的空位，就知道一切还远远没结束。</p><p>四小时没有婴儿尖叫的宁静后，他们一人一头占据着沙发，依旧气息奄奄。</p><p>莱姆斯活动着他的脖子：你觉得我说那十三个人是我喝了复方汤剂杀的，魔法部会信吗？</p><p>西里斯揉着他的黑眼圈：好主意，接下来你因为包庇入狱，我因为杀人入狱，把这死崽子丢给莫莉，完美。</p><p>阿拉斯托完全不记得口中的新玩具此前怎么把他们仨折腾得半死，找到他的一根手指开开心心地啃了起来。</p><p> </p><p>43.</p><p>等孩子长满十颗好牙，西里斯寻思再不走可能会死，开始给阿拉斯托断母——父乳。</p><p>顺带一提，阿拉斯托嚼奶嘴的劲头让他非常庆幸自己是用奶嘴喂的。</p><p>天晓得，当初花了那么大功夫催，这会儿想断还不太容易，而且有时候还蛮浪费的。</p><p>这天莱姆斯买菜回来，西里斯告诉他：我想跟你说说保密人的事。</p><p>莱姆斯睁大了眼睛，看看手里的土豆，看看地板上正专心致志啃一个小飞机的阿拉斯托，再看看瘫在沙发上的西里斯和他胸前敷着的俩热水袋。</p><p>莱姆斯：我觉得场景有点不对。</p><p> </p><p>44.</p><p>他们收好了土豆，寄存了阿拉斯托，让西里斯稍许疏导了一下自己，接着像两个理智人一样在沙发上坐下。</p><p>西里斯严肃地：我想跟你说说保密人的事。</p><p>莱姆斯严肃地：好。</p><p>仪式感还是要的。</p><p> </p><p>45.</p><p>西里斯解释完，莱姆斯：你站起来。</p><p>西里斯站了起来，很配合地伸出双手准备受缚。</p><p>莱姆斯：两手举起来，背在脑后。</p><p>西里斯撇撇嘴，照办。</p><p>莱姆斯：站直点儿。</p><p>西里斯：有完没完？要扭送就——</p><p>莱姆斯一拳打在他肋骨下方正中央。</p><p> </p><p>46.</p><p>受害者慢慢从接近休克的状态缓过来的过程中，莱姆斯就一直在他身边走来走去，风声呼呼的。</p><p>西里斯听清的第一句话是：我他妈真想掐死你。</p><p>第二句是：你他妈有一年半的时间可以说！</p><p>西里斯嘟囔：又不是说你能念一句“彼得·佩迪鲁飞来”，就把他抓到。</p><p>他晃晃悠悠地爬了起来，莱姆斯在旁边直喘粗气，让他感觉自己起身就是为了当拳靶。</p><p>莱姆斯：阿拉斯托没断奶。</p><p>西里斯：断了。</p><p>莱姆斯：没断。</p><p>西里斯：他断了。</p><p>莱姆斯：你没断。</p><p>西里斯：抓到彼得之前，就悄悄告诉阿拉斯托他爸不是杀人犯，好吧？</p><p>莱姆斯：……</p><p>他起身果然就是为了当拳靶。</p><p> </p><p>47.</p><p>男妈妈正式不再漏水之后，莱姆斯把阿拉斯托交给莫莉，随行送他去了魔法部。</p><p>他在阿兹卡班门前安检过了一圈，还没收到摄魂怪的寒冷大礼包，又被退了货，一脸恐慌地跟着船回陆地了。</p><p>会见室门打开的刹那，西里斯尖叫：堕！</p><p>穆迪的脸抽搐了一下。</p><p> </p><p>48.</p><p>事情是这样的。</p><p>莱姆斯告诉莫莉他晚上去接阿拉斯托，然后准备找个地方借酒浇愁，但大白天的并没有太多合适的地方，于是他临时决定去陋居蹭午饭。</p><p>从客厅壁炉里钻出来那刻，莱姆斯看到珀西·韦斯莱和他的宠物鼠趴在摇篮边观察阿拉斯托睡觉，一人一鼠聚精会神。</p><p>两人一鼠面面相觑。</p><p>莱姆斯念出了那个关键性的咒语：彼得·佩迪鲁飞来！</p><p> </p><p>49.</p><p>穆迪：显然，佩迪鲁现在对自己对你俩共同后代的好奇后悔极了。</p><p>西里斯：……其实他爹不是彼得。</p><p>穆迪：当然，你真以为有人相信了吗？</p><p>西里斯：呃，你管那些给我编PUA故事的叫什么？</p><p>穆迪：一般民众。</p><p>西里斯：……</p><p>西里斯：早知道就不急着给阿拉斯托断奶了。</p><p>穆迪：……</p><p>穆迪：不准再说这句话。</p><p> </p><p>50.</p><p>西里斯不是每天都后悔没去阿兹卡班。</p><p>到疯狂边缘的时候他就自我安慰：没关系，我总是可以为非法阿尼玛格斯的事投案自首的。</p><p>从此，阿拉斯托·邓不利多和他的男妈妈和狼爸爸幸福地生活在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>西里斯生娃后续，此处有熊孩子。</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>西里斯在被阿兹卡班永久性退货之后，曾经天真（愚蠢）地以为，自己已经过了后悔生下阿拉斯托的阶段。</p><p>他那会儿想得真TM多。</p><p>听见汽车鸣笛声，正研究怎么往仅存的空间塞进土豆和西红柿的西里斯瞬间汗毛倒竖，跳起来一头撞后备箱顶盖上了。果然，身后空空如也，他无视滚落的西红柿，转头就开始满停车场找孩子。</p><p>转过半个弯，只见阿拉斯托插着腰站在一辆汽车前方一英尺处，从挡风玻璃可看到车里由于急刹车人仰马翻。他刚把儿子拽到一边，一个愤怒的男人从驾驶座那边站出来，疾言厉色地对西里斯展开训斥。</p><p>西里斯拎着儿子（所以说他买特殊设计过的帽衫是有原因的）低着头，谦恭地听训。</p><p>阿拉斯托低着头噘着嘴，双脚离地，无辜得像个他妈的天使。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>好容易被那对热心夫妇释放，西里斯咽下一口气，又深吸一口气，把崽子拎高放在土豆袋上。操，怎么又重了。</p><p>“关于麻瓜汽车，我是怎么告诉你的，阿拉斯托？”他努力表现得像自己是气得而不是累得气喘吁吁，“重复一遍。”</p><p>“麻瓜汽车很危险，它们太笨了，不会自己避开人。”阿拉斯托小声重复，西里斯气消了一点，觉得自己或许严厉过分。小男孩嘛，哪儿有不跑来跑去的？</p><p>“所以，”西里斯耐心地问，“你在一个停满麻瓜汽车的地方应该怎么做？”</p><p>“跟在爸爸身边。”阿拉斯托乖乖地说，西里斯忍不住摸摸儿子的金发，毛刺刺的。</p><p>他一时放松警惕，问出了那个悔恨终身的问题：“那你刚才为什么要离开呢？”</p><p>阿拉斯托甩着两只悬空的小脚，满脸自豪，声音都高了八度——</p><p>“你们都不敢，我敢！”</p><p>掷地有声。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>莱姆斯用推车推着掉渣的一大堆计划外物资咯吱咯吱地走来，就见西红柿滚满地，阿拉斯托坐在后备箱里一手抓着一个土豆唱歌，西里斯正用脑袋猛撞车门。</p><p>他决定什么也别问。</p><p>“过来帮忙。”他命令道，“这推车我还得还回去。”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>每个去阿拉斯托家的人都很奇怪，为什么家里会堆着这么多的面粉、洗衣粉、奶粉，以及各种有包装袋的东西。</p><p>别问西里斯，问就送儿子，白送还贴抚养费。</p><p>“阿拉斯托非常……敏捷。”莱姆斯委婉地说。</p><p>简而言之，只要你低头看一秒标签，或者跟售货员问个问题，转头就会发现阿拉斯托人间蒸发，货架上至少一包东西正在哗哗地漏。这小子倒不挑剔，上到货架顶层，下到底层内侧，只要是同类商品中最大包的，他都能拽出来撕个窟窿。</p><p>“他不应该能移动这么快的呀。”莫莉惊呼，“他才四岁，魔力还没有觉醒呢！”</p><p>西里斯的手掌往脑门啪地一拍，吓她一跳。</p><p>“我得喝一瓶。”他走向冰箱，“别管我，月亮脸。”</p><p>“放心吧，这我不拦着。”莱姆斯说着，非常、非常苦地苦笑了一下，“所以，莫莉，想象一下他魔力觉醒之后。”</p><p>莫莉第二天给他们寄了两只鸡。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>这也是为什么西里斯不敢带阿拉斯托去对角巷。撕破商品包装还没什么，大不了就是在售货员同情的目光中把东西都买下来，拿得比购物订单多亿点而已，反正带回家念个保鲜咒放几个月也不会坏。但要是去那种地方，西里斯怀疑自己转个身的功夫，儿子就成了蟒蛇肚子里的一个鼓包。</p><p>阿拉斯托敢，他真不敢。</p><p>然后他带着一盒飞路粉回到家，发现阿拉斯托趴在吊灯上，哈利正在下边转圈圈，想找个更好的角度接住弟弟。不错，这屋里还有个人理智尚存。</p><p>西里斯不关心那崽子怎么上去的，只关心怎么把他弄下来。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>“月亮脸，你死哪儿去了？！”他压低了声音咆哮。</p><p>莱姆斯围着围裙急匆匆从厨房里出来，“我在做饭，阿拉斯托睡着了，所以让哈利照看——”</p><p>听见咯咯的笑声，狼人表情凝固了，他抬起头，只见阿拉斯托正要伸手去拧灯泡。</p><p>“别——”</p><p>晚了，碰到滚烫的灯泡，阿拉斯托尖叫一声，像一麻袋土豆那样掉了下来。</p><p>莱姆斯把准确地冲到正下方的哈利拽开，西里斯则冲到教子刚才的位置，仰面接住了他的土豆。</p><p>咔吧。</p><p>这次他进的器物事故科，有进步。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>“为什么他不是彼得的儿子？”西里斯瘫在病床上，戴着固定伤处的束腰，忧郁地碎碎念，“他就该是彼得的儿子，这样他就会胆小怕事，懦弱无能，不敢跑去拦汽车，也爬不上吊灯，我就可以带着他去对角巷……”</p><p>“即使那样他也有一半是你儿子。”莱姆斯指出，“而且把所有东西都打翻在自己身上也没有很好。”</p><p>西里斯又长长地叹了口气，叹得他肺都疼了。</p><p>“阿拉斯托跟阿不福思在一块没问题吧？我这儿没事，你去接他回家吧。”</p><p>“你就这么见不得我歇会儿？”莱姆斯轻轻锤了他一拳。</p><p>一只纸飞机飞进病房，他俩立刻就不笑了。</p><p>“你拆。”西里斯满怀恐惧地说，“我伤得厉害。”</p><p>狼人撇撇嘴，展开那张纸。</p><p>“噢，”他面无表情地念道，“阿拉斯托把半瓶火焰威士忌——”</p><p>西里斯倒抽一口冷气，立刻捂着腰惨叫一声。他脑中浮现出种种恐怖的景象：阿拉斯托面色惨白、神志不清，断断续续地吐出带着火焰的呕吐物。</p><p>“——灌进了隔壁维洛斯家狗的肚子，”莱姆斯继续，西里斯松了口气，但后面还有——“并且骑着它满村乱跑。阿不福思追了他们十分钟，狗终于在佐科门口醉倒了。”</p><p>他们相对沉默了十秒。</p><p>“太好了，还有三天到满月夜。”莱姆斯说，“谁也别来烦我，我要安安静静地自我伤害。”</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>根据莫莉的经验，孩子二到五岁这段时间会是你最强壮的时候。因为他们已经学会走路，迫不及待地满地疯跑，然后很快累趴下，逼你从各种各样的地方把他们抱回家。孩子再大你就抱不动了，不得不想其他办法。</p><p>西里斯摸着自己手臂的肌肉，觉得很有道理。上天保佑莫莉，考虑到她孩子的个数，她这段时期可长得不得了呢。</p><p>几秒钟后他惊觉自己走神了，立刻竖起耳朵倾听，浴室外没有其他动静。西里斯蹑手蹑脚（不知道为啥）地走出来，发现阿拉斯托趴在沙发上睡着了，莱姆斯正在一旁看着。</p><p>他能理解莱姆斯脸上的表情：阿拉斯托的金发散落在粉红的额头和面颊上，纯真得令人心碎。</p><p>“你知道最悲哀的是什么吗？”西里斯轻声问，他走过去戳戳儿子的圆鼓鼓的面颊，阿拉斯托咂咂嘴。</p><p>莱姆斯惊醒似地动弹了一下，“西里斯——”</p><p>“是我们必须得把他叫醒。”西里斯转戳为拍，“现在才七点，如果让他这会儿睡，他就会半夜三点爬起来掀翻冰箱。”</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>西里斯终于放弃最后一个自首回阿兹卡班的机会，去做了阿尼玛格斯登记。他想与其让阿拉斯托灌醉别人家狗，不如让他骑大脚板，跑起来还稳当些。</p><p>于是他们给巫师周刊贡献了一张照片：一圈学生的包围下，熊一样大的黑狗卧在路中央，前爪挡住眼睛，金发小男孩拽着它的尾巴大哭大闹。</p><p>莱姆斯缺德地把它剪下来装进相框挂在了墙上，以致西里斯后来每次走进客厅，都能从记忆里听到那个声音——</p><p>“我要粉色的狗狗！我要粉色的狗狗！”</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>就这样，西里斯的pain in the ass从字面意义上的升级成了全方位的，可喜可贺。</p><p>今天的阿拉斯托也吸收着男妈妈的生命茁壮成长呢。</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 傲罗阿拉斯托·邓不利多最想毁掉的东西</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.万恶之源</p><p>起因是莱姆斯的剪报，这玩意儿虽然缺德，但激发了西里斯的灵感。</p><p>家。庭。录。像。</p><p>每次被阿拉斯（Alas）折磨到崩溃的时候，都能自我安慰这段影像将成为将来疯狂嘲笑死崽子的素材，一听就让人充满希望。</p><p>想到这里，西里斯两手掐腰，看着照片上前爪捂头的大黑狗和大哭大闹的阿拉斯托，突然心平气和。他摸着下巴，开始在脑中设计小专题。</p><p>这是最初的纪念，就叫——《哎呀（Alas）！有些人表面狂拽酷炫，背地里却喜欢粉色狗狗》。</p><p> </p><p>1.《这就是为什么我们要给孩子讲麻瓜童话》</p><p>画面中的金发小男孩两腿乱踢，伤心欲绝。</p><p>“不要你！讨厌你！”他哭喊道，“你是大灰狼！后妈！小矮人！老巫婆！……”</p><p> </p><p>2.《千万不能让阿拉斯托的女朋友看到》</p><p>阿拉斯托最近很安静，原因是他养成了开发自己的舌头的新爱好，主要方式是将手边所有足够小的东西塞进嘴里。糖果什么的还好办，但每隔几分钟，西里斯都得掰开他的嘴从里边倒出玩具零件、硬币、小石子之类。他和莱姆斯为此专门学了噎呛急救的咒语，以防哪天阿拉斯托真把它们吞下去。</p><p>当然，他同时也不会错过这些镜头。这天，西里斯在肩膀上架好录像机，眼见阿拉斯托捡起什么东西咬了一口，就慢慢移动过去。不过那看起来像是块巧克力，多半是跟哈利在客厅疯闹时弄掉的，唔这段就作为开场好了。</p><p>阿拉斯托突然呆住了，不像是被摄像机吓到的样子。</p><p>“阿拉斯，你在吃什——”</p><p>镜头给到他的手，一个特写：半只蟑螂，冒着汁，脚还在动。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！”</p><p>伴随着大人和孩子同时发出的尖叫，镜头一阵天旋地转，伴随着摄像机落地的一声响，黑了。</p><p>……</p><p>“没有任何一个姑娘看见那半只蟑螂以后还能吻他。”西里斯悲惨地说，“我爱他，但我要怎么再接受他的亲亲？”</p><p>“不妨想想，”莱姆斯温和地说，“他是从你屁股里出来的。”</p><p>西里斯：“……”</p><p>西里斯：“谢你啊，哥们。”</p><p>发现阿拉斯托的博格特是蟑螂时，他们并不感到奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>3.《早期人类幼崽驯服救世主实录》</p><p>“阿拉斯！我觉得不太对……停下，别再动我的头发了！”</p><p>镜头远远拍到哈利摔倒在地，躲避阿拉斯托兴高采烈的小手，那只手里还拿着一把剃须刀。</p><p>“嗯哼，特殊设计过的，”西里斯旁白解说道，“不管藏在哪里都会被小子们翻出来，这屋子里早就没有任何能划破皮肤的东西了，这把剃须刀只能割断毛发……好了，让我们看看这边有什么惊喜——”</p><p>第一个特写是阿拉斯托开心的小脸，眉毛消失无踪，柔软金发中间至少有三道露出头皮的沟壑，看起来就像是有人拿剃刀梳了头。阿拉斯托嘴角还沾着几根头发，有黑色也有金色的，镜头非常明显地颤抖了一下。</p><p>“咳，嗯，天呢，”西里斯强撑着继续，“感谢魔法，只需要一秒钟就能让阿拉斯的小脑瓜恢复原状。不过我得考虑一下，反正头发是会自然生长出来的，就让我们的小帅哥这样出去秀——”</p><p>“西里斯！”哈利叫道，镜头歪了一下，转过去对准扯住摄影师胳膊的小男孩，“阿拉斯托剃了我的头发！我的头发现在怎么样？我的头顶很冷！”</p><p>头发现在……很整齐，露出的头皮形成一个规整的圆，小崽子手挺稳当。</p><p>镜头抖得叫人眼晕，摄影师拖来一张凳子，将相机架上去。你能看见在场唯一的成年人弯腰捂住胃部，全身颤抖地变成了一只大黑狗，伸出舌头舔了一下黑发男孩光溜溜的头顶作为回答。</p><p>“哎呀！”哈利叫道，摸着湿乎乎的头顶，阿拉斯托兴高采烈地应了一声，瞄上了黑狗的尾巴。</p><p>“我……我秃了？”年长男孩的眼睛迅速蓄满了泪水，音量起来，“我秃了！！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>4.《再见，小王八蛋》</p><p>麻瓜大型超市哪都好，就是太大，建得跟迷宫似的。西里斯抱着一堆纸巾，莱姆斯提着桶油，两人绕过货架一照面——</p><p>“阿拉斯不跟你在一块吗？”</p><p>得，崽子丢了，上广播台找去吧。</p><p>西里斯跃跃欲试，抢过话筒就要大吼一声“再见小王八蛋”，被莱姆斯照着后脑勺就是一个暴扣。狼人把他挤开，西里斯悻悻地拽出相机，拍到对方字正腔圆地说：“寻人启事，一名6岁白人男孩，金发，穿黑色上衣——”</p><p>没一会儿，一个身着制服的女士出现在广播台前，称一个特征相符的小男孩目前在自己负责的停车场。</p><p>“他似乎……撞坏了一辆奔驰，我不知道究竟发生了什么。”售货员表情为难地说，“他说正在广播的是他爹地，会帮他赔钱，还让我转告去找他的时候请带一包M&amp;M豆。”</p><p>画面外出现了一个很响的忍笑声，无疑属于某男妈妈。莱姆斯顿了顿，面无表情地继续广播。</p><p>“抱歉，更正寻人信息：一名6岁女孩……”</p><p> </p><p>5.《乖，长大继承家业》</p><p>阿拉斯托宣布将来要靠男妈妈的肉体赚钱的时候，西里斯在感到吃惊之前就端起了相机。</p><p>“哈利说麻瓜被狗咬伤的时候需要打狂犬疫苗！但是西里斯自己就是狗，不用打疫苗。”小男孩兴冲冲地说，“一支狂犬疫苗40英镑，被咬一次要打三支，就是120英镑！每天上午咬一口，下午咬一口，就是240英镑！每年可以咬七百多口，七百多口乘240就是……就是差不多十八万英镑！”</p><p>“不是87600英镑吗？”哈利埋头算了一阵，提出疑问，“240的前提是每天两口，那应该乘365……”</p><p>“就是十八万！”阿拉斯托尖叫，“你想拿走我一半的钱！”</p><p>“不是！”哈利也急了，“你看我怎么算的！120乘2乘365——”</p><p>阿拉斯托不听，捂着耳朵嚎啕大哭起来，没一会儿哈利也给急哭了。</p><p>“没人关心我每年要被咬七百多口吗？”西里斯嘀咕，他的声音跟镜头抖得一样厉害，“欠吊死的小崽子们。”</p><p>“嘿，阿拉斯托。”莱姆斯的手伸进镜头，戳戳金发小泪包，“那在这个计划里你负责什么工作呢？”</p><p>哭声戛然而止，阿拉斯托一边抽鼻子，一边歪着脑袋思索起来。</p><p>“我可以让狗狗生气，叫它们去咬西里斯。”</p><p>镜头又地震了一下，西里斯颤悠悠地插话：“那要是我被狗咬死了怎么办？”</p><p>阿拉斯托又陷入沉思。</p><p>“可以火葬！撒到海里，省钱。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>